


【俊八/单性转/R】坏女孩

by lisays



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisays/pseuds/lisays
Summary: //ONLY小八性转！！注意避让！！！//后半部分有车！！！//请勿上升！！！





	【俊八/单性转/R】坏女孩

**Author's Note:**

> //ONLY小八性转！！注意避让！！！  
> //后半部分有车！！！  
> //请勿上升！！！

徐茗浩甩着马尾辫推开班级后门的时候，空荡荡的教室里多了一个不属于这里的身影。文俊辉还没广播完，她抿着下唇朝里探了探，认出那个背影所在的地方正是自家男朋友的座位。

她原本没想揭穿的，只是那个姑娘往抽屉里塞情书的动作太过明显，自己已经进了班级后门，实在不好装聋作哑。徐茗浩用指节敲了敲面前的桌子，“叩叩”两声清响让女孩如惊弓之鸟般跳起来，第一反应就是道歉。“对不起，对不起，我不是……”她慌乱地收回那只手，一个劲地摇着头。“这个是……是朋友，对，让我转交的，我没有那个意思……”半天都说不出一句利索的话。

徐茗浩看着好笑，心底明白了大半。她拍拍女孩肩膀，比她矮了半个头的孩子满脸视死如归，眼睛眨巴几下，眼看着泪珠就要掉下来。

“行吧，那麻烦你告诉你的朋友，不了解文俊辉的时候就不要急着表白，不知道他有女朋友吗？”她的语气听不出什么起伏，甚至脸上还挂着笑容，却生生让姑娘吓了个哆嗦，又点头又摆手地往后退，一挨着前门就跑没影了。

活像只小耗子。徐茗浩差点笑出声，想了想又拿出镜子端详自己，除了口红颜色好像也没什么吓人的啊。

/

文俊辉快上课的时候才从广播台回来，自然地跟徐茗浩同桌打了个招呼，往她身边一坐。“中午怎么样？”

“有女孩子给你送情书，隔壁班的。”徐茗浩梳着头发向他一瞥，把发圈咬在嘴里。“我让她别折腾了。”

“哎哟，茗浩吃醋了吗？”文俊辉对情书一点都不感兴趣，只顾盯着自家女朋友刚扎好的马尾发梢看，还忍不住上手摸了摸。“好可爱。”

“别搞，待会又给我弄散了。”徐茗浩一把拍掉他的手，把小梳子放回包里。“我也没说她什么，你要是想解决就解决，不想解决也没事儿。”

/

女孩压根没什么生气的意思，午休结束就把这件事忘到了脑后，同样也忘记了情书还在文俊辉桌肚里没拿出来。他倒是也没想到自己会摸到这封信，一下联想到中午的对话，毫不留情地撕开包装直奔落款，嚯，一看还是个有点眼熟的名字。

隔壁班女孩看见自己的暗恋对象面无表情站在教室门口，手里拿着被草草撕开的信封，一时不知该怎样应对这个消息。几个身边的同学叽叽喳喳推她出去，早上被徐茗浩撞见的女生站在文俊辉面前，才发现男生高到她要仰着脖子才能对视，但对方显然没有一点要低头的意思。

“同学，这封信你收回去吧，我女朋友中午忘记叫你拿了。”

“女朋友？可是茗浩学姐她……”女生咬着下唇有些犹豫。

文俊辉面不改色。“怎么？”

她一咬牙：“跟一个学长，昨天我看到，在、在对面走廊……”

“哦，”她想象中的震惊和愤怒完全没有出现在文俊辉脸上，男生只是把信封往前一递，示意她接过。“你说的或许是胜哲哥？他跟我们是发小，有问题吗？”

女孩慌慌张张地道歉，但她面前的人并没有丝毫动摇。“以后别什么都信。”

/

徐茗浩天生是个矛盾体，大约脑子里长了半根反骨，没成型就被扼杀掉了剩下半边的苗头。她是缪斯，是美学的定义，是青春期躁动少年们幻想的主角之一。但比起在男生中，她甚至更受女生欢迎。口红的黑色硬壳棱角分明，在她手里仿佛一把上好的枪。

无数女孩在背地里羡慕，她是唯一一个敢用正红色的人。

说她是个坏学生吧，徐茗浩回回考试年级前30，运气好点或者肯下功夫的时候还能挤进前20。说她是个乖学生吧，徐茗浩跟校草恋爱长跑三年，还把该干的不该干的全都干了一遍，当然也包括未成年性爱，这种听起来很酷、做起来大概没那么酷的事情。

她原本和文俊辉只是发小关系，后来不知怎的产生情愫，表白到恋爱顺理成章，是青梅竹马的典范。他们从高二开始就渐渐谈起了成人恋爱，徐茗浩帮文俊辉用手打出来过很多次，到后来发展成了互相抚慰，她会允许男孩把手伸进自己的衣服，轻轻揉捏那两团软肉或是摸成型已久的马甲线。再到后来，天不怕地不怕的女孩在男朋友面前脱光了DIY，两根手指伸进去把自己玩到出水，让文俊辉射到她奶白色的腹肌上，或者过分一点，精液顺着乳沟流下来。“这样就色情得像三级片”，徐茗浩评价，刻意掩饰自己面颊的绯红。

但要真正插入还是高二暑假的事。常年接触琴键的修长手指揉开她的两片贝肉，轻轻柔柔地开拓徐茗浩无比熟悉的地方。文俊辉称一声绅士也决不夸张，他的扩张总是缓慢的，像是好奇地探索秘密宝藏，让徐茗浩忍不住咬着枕头叫出声——这是那个地方头一次接纳其他人的一部分。

做过一次就会有第二次，食髓知味，文俊辉逐渐喜欢上从背后把手伸进她的胸罩，抚摸少女形状饱满的胸脯。被文俊辉爱抚的时候，徐茗浩会很干脆地把内裤脱掉，任它挂在漂亮的脚踝上，随着每一次撞击而晃动。倘若是自己脱衣服，胸罩也利索地解开扔到床脚，藏进被子底下的阴影里，假装是它不愿目击这场春宵。

但是如果让男朋友来，又是不太一样的情境了。文俊辉有时候还要后知后觉地害羞，把头埋上她的肩膀，闭着眼睛去够背后的胸罩扣子，去拉扯蕾丝内裤的边缘。

徐茗浩美且自知，她太清楚自己怎样才能吸引别人，文俊辉也心甘情愿地为她越陷越深。不过在男孩眼中，她依旧是孩提时代那个领着他捉迷藏，却又因为找不到他急哭了的小女孩。

其实他们接吻的时候，徐茗浩从来没敢睁开眼睛。

——所以还是很可爱啊。

 

END.


End file.
